


wokuqala uGogo.

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	wokuqala uGogo.

UJaime noBrienne bemi eduze kwaseWinterfell ngenyanga ezayo, uBrienne Sansa ushayisana amphoqe ukuthi adle ngokudinga uBrienne ubukeka esekulungele ukubaleka noma nini lapho ebona indlovukazi encane.

Akunandaba ukuthi uBrienne uhlangana kanjani neNdlovukazi yaseNyakatho angazikhathazi ngezinto ezinjalo, uSansa wagcizelela ukuthi abe ngumama.

UBrienne udonsa amehlo akhe nomlomo amsindise, kodwa uJaime wayevele ahleke futhi umlomo abuyele emuva, "Uxolo. Omunye wabo." futhi ukuhleka okuphezulu lapho bethukuthele, ukubukeka okukhohlisayo.

Kwakungobusuku bakhe bokuqala lapho uWinterfell Jaime emcela ukuba abe ngumkakhe.

UBrienne wayebonakala enqikaza futhi enamahloni ekuqaleni.

Baze bazama nokuveza ukungabi nanqondo ngendlela okufanele angazizwa ngayo oshadile, uma-ke kungafiki kwakhe, njengoba manje sebebhekene nokufa okuthile, uzokwazi.

UJaime wabiza isiphukuphuku esiyisiwula futhi wamanga futhi samqabula waze wavuma ukushada naye, wahleka izinwele zakhe.

Manje base bengomunye wabayisikhombisa, sebekulungele ukuhamba futhi waba ngomunye wonkulunkulu.

UBrienne wambheka, umhlathi wakhe. Kwakufanele, kusobala.

Bangena ngokuzithandela, ubusuku nemini futhi abakaze basho nokukhathazeka okukodwa ngoFuck ngaphandle kokushada.

Wenza ukukhetha nokuqina ukuthi amehlo akhe amqinisekisa ukuthi akusona isinqumo esibi sokumnika ingqungquthela ethukuthele.

"Futhi ngiyakujabulela, nkosikazi yami. Onkulunkulu babazi ukuthi ngigwala kakhulu ukuza kuwe, noma ngabe bengifuna ukukwenza lokhu ngaphambi kokuba ngidlule entanjeni yami. Bengifuna ukuba ngumzuzu owukhethile wokuba ngumpetha wami wamagazi. ngalezo zivivinyo ze-Stoneheart, kodwa nami bengifuna ukumbulala ngengozi engaka kimi. Ngangihlala ngikufaka ngaphakathi bekuyisibusiso esingafanele, ”kusho uJaime, ecindezela ukhiye wezinwele ezimhlophe ngemuva kwendlebe yakhe ngemuva kwakhe. .

Wabubula, "Kepha manje njengoba isikhathi sesifikile, angikwazi ukusiza kepha ngifuna ukubuza isandla isikhashana ngaphambi kokuwela udonga, ukuze ungalwi nendlela yakho yokuphuma nezingane," kusho uJaime. .

"Okokuqala," uBrienne, abubula. "Ngaphandle kwayo ngikwazile ukusuka lapho, ngiyabonga. Ake ngikutshele ukuthi ngenyanga edlule bengithunga amalambu ngensimbi ye-Valyrian futhi ngiyibuka ikhubeka ukuthi ngidinga uthuli olujwayelekile."

UJaime wahleka usulu lwayo, "Cha akunjalo. Ngixolise, nkosikazi yami., Akusho ukuthi awunacala."

"Akaze akwenze lokho," kusho yena, esonga ubuso bakhe ehlazweni lakhe nokumenza abonakale ebanzi. Ngemuva komzuzwana wokuzulazula, wathambisa, wathinta kancane uhlangothi lobuso bakhe. "Jaime, uthando, okwenziwayo kwenziwa. Sengikutshele kaningi ukuthi akukho engingakwenzanga ukuzisola ngakho. Ngijabule ukuthi ukwenzile impilo yami yonke, nginguJaime., Kube nezikhathi eziningi Mina -Pensée Bengicabanga ukuthi kungenzeka ungabi namandla lapho ngicabanga ukuthi mhlawumbe ingane yami izokhula ikamu.

Izinyembezi ageleza esuka amehlo akhe, wagijima waya Jaime looga ukuvimbela abebehlala olwengeziwe. Waqinisa umunwe wakhe ezindebeni zakhe ezithambile.

"Manje sithule. Luwusuku olujabulisayo. Ungacabangi ukuthi kungaba yini. Silapha. Ungaphili. Ungabukeki muhle ngale ngubo uSansa akwenzele yona. kungabakhungathekisa bonke ngokuba ubuso. "

"Thandeka?" UBrienne wahleka, ekhomba esiswini sakhe esikhulu. "Ngibukeka njengomLevi."

UJaime wahleka, wamanga kanzima. "Awuzange."

Wayebukeka ethukuthele ngokwengeziwe futhi efuna ukuthi amamatheke njengoba engena ngeminyango.

"Ngiyacela ukuthi kungekudala ube ngumkakhe," kusho uJaime emamatheka.

"Yini?" UBrienne wabuza ngokuqapha.

"Manje sesazi ukuthi awumthandi uLwazi-"

"Angazi," kusho yena, ishiya lokuhlunga lamehlo.

"Kodwa kungenzeka ukuthi usukulungele, ukube impilo yomyeni wakho ibisengozini, angithi?"

"Ngibulale," kusho uBrienne ngomlomo wokumamatheka njengoba ababhikishi bemamatheka.

"Ngakho-ke ngicela unikele phambi kwami konke okumi kancane?"

"Amanga anjani?" ebuza.

"Lapho sifika eTarth, futhi uyihlo wabuza ukuthi ushade nini ... nginga ... ngabe angikwazanga ukwenza izinto ezifanele? Ngingahle ngakwazi ukumangalela iqembu kulokhu. Ngaphambi kokuba ngilwe nokubaleka kwabo okusobala? Ngicabanga ukuthi ngabe babulawa ngumfowethu wami wokuqala uGogo.


End file.
